


If What You Know is What You are (Then She's Everything)

by Mimozka



Series: Arrow Season 4 Stories [15]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Domesticity, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, kind of, missing moment, season 4 canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-4x12 </p>
<p>“What if I never walk again?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	If What You Know is What You are (Then She's Everything)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anythingbutplatonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/gifts).



> This was written for Anythingbutplatonic as a birthday present. <3 you.

“Oliver,” he hears Felicity whisper and he feels her pressing back into him just a little bit more 

The room is shrouded in darkness, they’re both buried deep under the duvet. It’s been a long day on both sides of their lives and their rest is deserved as much as it is needed. He’s holding her close, lying with his back to the window, entirely encompassing her smaller frame. Shielding her from the outside world. 

He thought she’d fallen asleep ages ago, but he was mistaken.

“Yeah,” he whispers, pressing his lips into the crown of her head softly.

There’s a beat of silence, and Oliver can feel how nervous she is. He knows her well enough that for her to be restless after such an exhausting day there must be something on her mind and it must be quite serious.

“What if I never walk again?” 

He would lie if he told her this hasn’t occurred to him before. He really was optimistic that in a world where metahumans, immortals and people like Darhk and Constantine existed there had to be some way for Felicity to walk again. If not by any ordinary means, than by extraordinary ones. He’d been hard at work to trust in his belief if only to see the tiniest smile grace her face again.

But Oliver was also the person who spent five years a prisoner on an inhospitable island and an even more inhospitable commanding officer. He’s the man who had seen friends and family perish before his very eyes. He’s the man who had to live with his failures every single day. 

So yes, while one part of him - one Felicity referred to as ‘Oliver 2.0′ - looked ahead to a nice and fluffy future, the rest of him made contingency plans. Because when did things ever go smoothly his way? - never.

He had given it some thought. As far as twelve months ago, the thought of having to see Felicity hurt every day would have been enough for him to push her away. The idea that he had been the reason for her injury - his feud with Darhk - would have been something he wouldn’t have been able to bear.

His pre-island self would have run as soon as he realized how far gone he was for Felicity. Let alone live with her or commit to her for the rest of his life,

But now, now that he’s experienced what it’s like to be loved by Felicity. Now that he knows how rewarding his love for her is; how comforting her embrace is after a long, how inspiring her support is; he can’t let go. He can’t let her go now that he knows how beautiful life can be for them or that the future he thought he could never have is slowly coming to fruition.

And in those dreams there’s always Felicity. Walking… In a wheelchair… brunette… blond… it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters to him as long as she is by his side. Because as long as they are together, Oliver knows they could face anything (he knows that eventually they would have to weather a storm of his own making that would push them both to their limits). 

The where, why, how, what and when don’t matter to him. The only important question is “who?” - and the answer to that is definite and final: “Felicity”.

Sure, they’ll have to move to a place that would be wheelchair friendly, allowing Felicity more freedom. They would have to get her a car that would suit her needs. Change their habits and routine and even some items on their bucket list. 

She was still Felicity. Still _his_ Felicity. Her injury did not diminish her kindness, generousity, strength, wit, or will that he fell in love with. The only difference was that she couldn’t move around as freely as she did before (and maybe they’ll have to be more creative about their alone time), the only difference is now he gets to carry her around some.

To Oliver, carrying Felicity is like hugging her. He loves hugging her. He carries her into the bath, in and out of bed, up and down stairs. he’ll carry her down the isle and over their threshold. He’ll carry her everywhere.

Physically and emotionally. 

So the answer to her question is very simple for Oliver to find:

“You’ll always be my girl, Felicity”


End file.
